Forum:SC2-What do you think will happen to Sarah Kerrigan after she is changed back?
Post your answers. Kerrigan will join ranks with Raynor's Raiders, but it is uncertain what the Dominion's course of actions will be now; Arcturus wants her dead but dotes on his son, and Kerrigan's deinfestation was Valerian's pet project so Valerian is probably doing all he can to keep her alive. Also, the Dominion public detests kerrigan for killing billions but apparently they are quite fond of the prince. There's no way right now to prove just how de-infested Kerrigan is. The only prior de-infestation (that I know of) is Infested Stukov to Stukov. However, Stukov was de-infested by a special serum while Kerrigan literally got the zerg blown out of her after that artifact knocked out almost all the zerg (if not all) on Char. I believe that (contrary to some claims) Kerrigan is FULLY deinfested, because the artifact harms zerg, but not terrans, according to Horner and Warfield. By extension, we can assume that the zerg part of kerrigan is completely dead while the human part is completely unharmed. This is further supported by Hanson, who claimed that the artifact harms protoss and zerg without hurting terrans. Assuming Kerrigan is fully de-infested, that would mean that the zerg swarm right now is leaderless and rampaging across the worlds they have infested, causing billions more deaths. With kerrigan's deinfestation, Raynor and the Dominion may have let the Dark Voice come one step closer to his dreams of galactic domination. Brainwasher5 21:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Rubbish. Kerrigan was ready to accept the ultimate fate as the zerg queen and tried to kill Zeratul in the process. Therefore the Dark Voice definetly does not want a deinfested Kerrigan with enough experience and psi power to control even bits of the swarm he controlled before. That would harm his plans to kill the terran and protoss. He wanted her dead. Nothing more, Duran made the dirty manipulation and with Arturus lust for power aflame he pushed Tychus for the final blow. He simply failed because Raynor got Zeratuls warning and no he had not to see every vision to the end. He states her importance before. So we can all guess that she would have died without Zeratuls warning. Still at the same time Narud had to prevent Kerrigan from getting the artifacts. Why? Because if the intelligent queen gets a grip on the artifacts and learns how to use them, she could even beat the renegade dark voice zerg swarm with her capacities. I also disagree with the devastation through the renegade zerg. They were retreating when Kerrigan got beat up and there have been renegades all along on their own breeding planets apart of the main base Char from Kerrigan. They will just blossom where they are, one cerebrate for himself. Gemai 23:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, as I said before, the story is ideal for the Heart of the Swarm mechanics: Kerrigan will slowly get control of new zerg units. This is the explanation of new units appearing into the campaign. So, Kerrigan will slowly take control of the entire Zerg swarm. This can't be too good for Emil Narud (Samir Duran), can't it? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 20:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC)